


steady

by mirrordance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrordance/pseuds/mirrordance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But honestly, having you is enough,” she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steady

It's a week before Valentine's day and Yachi is in a frenzy. She cannot count the amount of stores she's passed that have storefront displays overwhelmingly decorated in hearts, roses, and chocolates. Even a slight glance of the color red breaks her out in a sweat. Sometimes, when she closes her eyes, she can recall the days of sweet bliss where this day did not leave her mind racing or her heart pounding. It was just another day. But it's different now. She is committed. 

It's been three months since she started dating Kiyoko and it still feels like the first time she's met her. Her heart is always in shambles when she laughs. Her palms are clammy when she reaches out to whisper something funny in her ear. She feels, most of the time, that her stomach might fall out of her butt with every passing day she spends time with her. For the first few weeks when they first started dating, she had trouble focusing on conversations with Kiyoko because of her hand in hers. She would stumble through every syllable, every word until Kiyoko would bring her hand towards her lips and brush them lightly across her knuckles.

“It's okay,” she would whisper as a reassurance, and before she had the chance to look at Yachi, she would be halfway on the ground, knees buckled under her.

If Yachi can think of anything when it comes to this holiday, it's that she's got it really bad for Kiyoko and for that, she's given the opportunity to give her a present that would truly express her feelings. But since it's been three months since Yachi has dated Kiyoko, and she hasn't dated anyone else besides her, she has no idea what people do, let alone give each other besides a vast array of chocolates.

“But that's boring,” Yachi sighs, face falling into her hands, voice muffled. 

Magazines filled with Valentine's Day tips are spread out in front of her, and if she has to read another chocolate recipe, she will cartwheel off of the planet. She groans, resting her forehead on the desk and closes her eyes. She continues to lament of her woes throughout the rest of the night and when she drags her body into bed, her eyes are heavy with sleep while she checks her phone for the last time.

She sees a message from Kiyoko.

 _Good night, Hitoka-chan_ , it says, _I hope you have good dreams tonight_.

Yachi's face glows red in the dim of her bedroom as she rereads the message. Her mouth parts into an almost whine, a sob, something among the likes of her stomach filled with butterflies that she's afraid she will burst because this is already a dream in itself. The feeling goes as abruptly as it comes by her phone slipping out of her hands to fall with a soft smack onto her face.

–

When the alarm cuts through her dreams and the sun pierces her eyes through the curtains the next morning, Yachi is filled with dread. Throughout the rest of the morning she feels it weighing heavily within her until the afternoon when her classes are over and volleyball practice begins. She sighs, quite dramatically, twisting her hair between her fingers and scuffles her feet on the floor. She lets out another long, deep sigh.

“Is something wrong, Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko asks suddenly from beside her, gently nudging her with an arm. 

Yachi starts, looking at Kiyoko then laughs, too high-pitched and unnatural that Kiyoko makes a face. 

“No,” Yachi says, shaking her head, “I'm fine, really.”

She panics, her eyes darting everywhere, searching for a getaway because Kiyoko can easily coax out Yachi's worries and she is not going to break down and tell her know. She finds Nishinoya and Tanaka on the other side of the gym stretching. 

“I'm going to help Nishinoya and Tanaka,” she squeaks, shuffling away from Kiyoko with an awkward, pained smile.

“Ah,” Kiyoko says slowly, watching her with an odd look, “Okay, I'll see you later.”

But Yachi is already halfway across the gym, running with as much tenacity as she can muster. She doesn't look back to see if Kiyoko is still in the gym when she reaches them. Instead, she slumps down, face pressed between her knees and gives another muffled, heaving sigh.

Nishinoya blinks, then narrows his eyes, “What's going on?”

He pulls his arm to stretch it across his chest, leaning into Tanaka who looks at Yachi with a hum.

“You okay?” he asks.

“I'm in so much trouble,” she says, worry lacing every word, “I don't know what to do.” 

“Did someone die?” Tanaka asks, in complete seriousness.

“At this rate,” Yachi says, unfolding herself to stare at the ceiling on her back, “We could say that.” She stretches and frowns at the ceiling lights above her. 

Nishinoya slaps at her shoulder, “Come on, Yachi-san. Don't look like that. You can tell us what happened.”

Yachi throws an arm over her face, groans and plops it back down on her side. When she tilts her head up, she's met with Nishinoya and Tanaka frowning down at her, brows furrowed.

“We can't have one of our managers in a bad mood,” Tanaka says, leaning down to peel Yachi off the floor.

“That's right,” Nishinoya says, dignified. “It's bad for the team. And for you. So.”

“What happened?” they ask in unison, voices ricocheting off the gym walls. 

Yachi scrambles up in horror, head snapping around to search for Kiyoko. To her relief, she does not find her. She looks back at Nishinoya and Tanaka, yanking them by the collar to shush them. With the way they are reacting, Kiyoko will find out and her plans will fall. Or rather, her future plans since she's still incredibly dry with ideas. She shushes them again at their protests from her strong grip at their collars. 

“I have been trying to figure out what to get Kiyoko for Valentine's Day but I don't know what to get her,” she says.

She pouts and releases both of them, leaning back on her heels. “I've been thinking about it for a week almost. And I have nothing in mind.”

“Valentine's Day,” Tanaka repeats, flattening down his creased collar to no avail absentmindedly. Then, after a moment, a grin spreads across his face.

“Valentine's Day,” Nishinoya says, chest puffing out, hands at his hips, “Well, of course, you are asking the right people for help.”

Yachi frowns, “No, I wasn't trying to –“

She's interrupted by Tanaka laughing, head thrown back, “That's right! We can help you.”

He whips around to grab Nishinoya at the sides, pulling him up until he's off the floor. Their faces begin to morph into excessive, loving expressions. Nishinoya, to Yachi's amazement, dons a blush shoujo heroines could never compare, and Tanaka, to her misfortune, looks like he's about to rip off his shirt.

“If I were you,” Tanaka says, still holding up Nishinoya, “I would give Kiyoko only the best.”

“Oh, of course, Ryuu,” Nishinoya says, twisting his body until Tanaka is holding him bridal style. He throws a hand across his forehead. “Kiyoko is the best, therefore she deserves the whole world.”

“The whole world,” Yachi repeats.

“Yes,” Nishinoya says. “So, Kiyoko should have –“

He twists on his side in Tanaka's arms, then points at Yachi with both hands.

“A hot air balloon ride!” They both say. Nishinoya pumps both fists in the air, jumping out of Tanaka's arms and Tanaka throws his head back for a laugh, gripping the edge of his shirt to –

“No,” Yachi says flatly. “That absolutely cannot happen.”

–

Another dramatic, long sigh but this time, from the bottom steps of the gym, a hand cupping her chin. She watches a trail of ants past her sneakers, scooting them away to let them pass, then heaves out another sigh. Someone sits beside her and leans in, creating a presence that soothes her against the sudden chill of the winter winds.

“There's definitely something wrong,” they say and Yachi recognizes that voice anywhere. She slowly turns her head to look at Kiyoko, who has her lips caught between her teeth. Yachi shoots up from her place, one foot already on the ground but Kiyoko is quicker, wrapping a hand on her wrist to stop her. She pulls her back down, wrapping a hand around Yachi's waist. She reaches out to tuck fallen strands of hair behind her ear.

“Tell me,” she says, without anything else to say. Because she knows and Yachi knows that it does not take long to keep words tucked away. It did not work when Yachi tried to stifle her confession down for Kiyoko and it definitely will not work now. It never worked that way between them. Yachi's face crumbles and it all comes tumbling out.

“I don't know what to get you for Valentine's Day,” she says, turning to bury her face in Kiyoko's neck. She's so weak, _so weak_ to Kiyoko, all her defenses falling when she turns into her and although she's ruining her present plans, she can't help herself. She's too weak in the heart for it.

“Valentine's Day?” she wonders, reaching a hand up to run her fingers lightly down Yachi's arm. “You were going to get me something?”

With a gasp, because she can't believe she's questioning it, Yachi pulls away, “Of course. What did you think?”

Kiyoko laughs, “Well.”

“I've read,” she says, stretching her arms out in front of her, to count off of her fingers, “Five – no, _six_ – magazines where they mention you need to give your girlfriend a present.” 

Kiyoko laughs again, with a blush peppering her cheeks, “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Yachi says, frowning. She leans in close to Kiyoko. “Why are you laughing?”

“You're trying so hard,” she says. “But that's enough.”

Yachi tilts her head in confusion.

“I appreciate what you're doing,” Kiyoko says, brushing Yachi's bangs out of her eyes. She smiles and Yachi feels way too warm, even with the breeze picking up, but that's okay. Kiyoko leans in, placing a brief kiss on her lips. 

“But honestly, having you is enough,” she says, nuzzling her face into the crook of Yachi's shoulder.

The sun dips behind the school buildings as Kiyoko reaches beside her to hold Yachi's hand.

Yachi feels her eyes burn and happiness, like fireworks, bursting from inside her.

–

_No_ , Yachi thinks in the middle of the night, eyes shut tightly. She opens them.

“That's not enough,” she says into the dark. She is unsatisfied.

Kiyoko deserves only the best.

–

The next day, after a few frantic calls and messages, she enlists the help of Hinata. Hinata, who is all energy and smiles and positivity is perfect to carry her out of her worries. They leave bright and early on a Sunday morning, the winter breeze slight, yet setting quick chills down their spines. Hinata buries his hands in his pockets, tucks his chin behind his mile long scarf and begins to hum a familiar song. Yachi smiles at him and hums along with him, her fingers twirling through her hair.

“What's up, Yachi-san?” Hinata asks. “What are we doing today?”

They round a sharp right towards the train station and Yachi laughs, a little uneasily. She looks down at the snow crunching quietly underneath her.

“I need to buy Shimizu a gift,” she says. “But I don't know what.”

“Oh,” Hinata says, interested, “So, are we going shopping?”

“Yes,” she says, turning her head to look at Hinata. She meets his reassuring, warm gaze and it helps her feel a bit more at ease, even if the snow chills her bones. She understands, then, that Hinata is just the right person to help.

–

A year of Yachi's life is knocked out of her coming out of every store. She's exhausted and hungry and her she feels her built up determination slipping through her fingers. She feels herself losing it, the back of her hand pressed against her forehead and her eyes slipping closed, and maybe she's being a little dramatic but at this point, nothing matters because nothing is going according to plan.

Her reverie dissipates when Hinata gives out a small whoop.

“Look at this,” he says, waving her over. She walks towards him sluggishly, a frown inching farther and farther down her face. It disappears when she spots the necklace Hinata points at. It is a simple one, with small rainbow moonstone as the pendant and Yachi thinks it is as lovely as Kiyoko in early mornings when she forgets to brush her hair to take out the small kinks near her ear that Yachi adores.

She buzzes in excitement, pulling out her wallet while giving the disgruntled shopkeeper a quick smile. She opens her wallet, searching for large yen notes but instead, is met with several receipts from convenience stores and a pressed leaf Kiyoko took out of her hair last fall. She grips the counter, gritting her teeth.

“Why did I buy all those fudashis?” she cries up at the sky, which is unfortunately blocked by the store's ceiling. Before the shopkeeper gives out anymore looks that promise suffering, Hinata takes her wrist and drags her out of the store.

“Yachi-san,” he says, shaking her.

Her lip wobbles as she clenches her wallet and looks at him, eyes glassy.

“This is almost impossible,” she says.

“No,” Hinata says, shaking his head, “It isn't!”

“Why must I be a poor college student? I only have enough to pay for rent?”

“No,” he says, gripping her arms, “We still have time to find something you can afford.”

She ignores him and instead, sits down on the ground. He takes her hand to pull her back up but she doesn't budge. He frowns and kneels next to her. 

“Yachi-san,” he says, “Are you really that worried?”

“Of course I am.”

“But I'm sure having you as a girlfriend is enough!”

She looks at him, head tilted in confusion. This is the second time someone has told her this. No one seems to realize the sheer importance of her goal. Before she can reply, a voice comes from above.

“What are you guys doing down there?” someone asks. They look up to find Suga, blinking up from above them.

“Sugawara-san!” Hinata says. “What are you doing here?”

Suga grins in greeting, then it falters, “I'm just shopping for some new clothes but,” he pulls both Yachi and Hinata up, leading them to a nearby bench. “Why did I find you guys on the ground?”

“Yachi is in a crisis,” Hinata says solemnly, bowing his head. “But I'm here to help her.”

“Oh?” Suga says, “What for?”

“Valentine's Day,” Yachi cries. “Does no one not understand that Valentine's Day is very important?”

“Well,” Suga says, lifting a finger to scratch at his cheek. “It's hard to focus on when we've been so immersed in practice.”

“That doesn't make it any less important,” Yachi scolds. Hinata nods his head in agreement.

“Yes, yes,” Suga says, waving her down, “But why are you so worried, Yachi?”

Yachi opens her mouth, closes it then opens it again then sighs, a long sigh that lasts for much longer than Suga expects because afterward, he just blinks.

“Right,” he says. “So?”

“It's been days and I still don't know what to get Kiyoko for Valentine's Day,” Yachi says, frowning. “I thought I had an idea but everything I want to give her is so expensive.” She clenches her fists in her lap. “But only the expensive things are what I think is worth how I feel about her.”

Suga rubs at his chin, eyes closed in thought, “I see.”

“What should I do?” 

“Well,” he says, placing his hands in his lap before turning to Yachi, “First, have you asked Kiyoko what she wanted?”

“Yes,” she says.

“And what did she say?”

“Having me is enough,” she says, blushing at the thought of the warmth of Yachi's words and the feeling of her fingertips brushing against her skin.

Suga laughs, “How sweet.”

Yachi whips around, “Even so,” she cries, face in flame, then quietly, “Even so, it's not helpful at all.”

“It isn't,” Suga says, “But that doesn't mean you can't respect what she's told you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, think about it this way,” he says, leaning back and crossing his legs at the ankles. “How do you feel about Kiyoko?”

Yachi tilts her head at Suga, then look at Hinata who smiles at her reassuringly. If she were to think about this carefully, Kiyoko is everything wants and someone she has yearned for in a person. It's as if, from the first time they've met, that was how it was meant to be. She and her, hand in hand, smiling and together.

“Like,” Yachi begins, wringing her hands, then she stops, resolute, and looks at Suga. “So happy that I feel like I could climb a mountain and yell out for centuries about how much I like her. Or like,” she begins to gesture wildly with her hands, “Like I was given a chance to eat all my favorite foods for a whole week without anyone telling me otherwise. I'm so happy that I feel like sometimes, I could burst into sunshine.”

Suga smiles and Hinata makes a noise of amazement next to him.

“Well then,” he says, “That's enough, isn't it?”

Under that thought, Yachi finally understands.

–

It is late in the afternoon the next day, and as the sun begins to slip through the shop windows, Yachi passes a place she finds something perfect for Kiyoko.

She understands nothing is needed now, but even so, this is enough.

–

The sky complements the day, a wide expanse of oranges and pinks that spill through Yachi's bedroom window. Her alarm buzzes quietly next to her and she splutters, pulling her head out of the pillow, hair in wild tufts around her head. She grumbles, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and looks blearily at her cellphone. Her eyes widen at the text on her screen.

 _Happy valentine's day_ , it reads. _I can't wait to see you today._

Yachi bites back a groan, stuffing her face back into her pillow. Her insides twist in excitement and anxiety and she is feeling absolutely smitten. She is not even sure if she can last the day this way but she remembers, shooting her head up to look at the gift she bought Kiyoko. It is nestled safely next to her books on her desk.

She closes her eyes and thinks of Kiyoko's smile. She grins as she kicks off her sheets to get ready for the day. She yelps, backpedaling to take her phone to punch out a quick message before brushing her teeth.

 _Happy valentine's day_ , she writes adding multiple hearts after the message, _I'm super excited to see you!_ From the affect of her onslaught of feelings, she adds extra hearts and sends it off. She feels nothing but the steady beating of her heart as she places her phone on her desk.

Valentine's Day is going to be perfect.

–

Valentine's Day is going to be awful. Yachi nestled her gift so safely that it now stands forgotten on her desk. She has a full schedule of classes ahead of her with her luck, so she does not have the chance to run back home before practice to get it. She can hear the sky falling.

“Ah,” she says blankly, “This is where I die.”

“Talking about death again, Yachi-san?” Nishinoya asks, smacking her in the shoulder lightly. “Come on, what's going on with you? Shouldn't you be happy? It's Valentine's Day!”

“It's exactly that,” she says, looking up at the gym ceiling to think of her life and preceding death that will happen once Kiyoko walks into the building, “I'm doomed.”

“What's this?” Suga asks from behind her, sympathetic, “Are we having another crisis?”

“Suga-san,” Nishinoya whirls around, “Yachi says she's seeing death.”

“Oh no, she's just being a little dramatic,” Suga says, waving Nishinoya off, “Yachi, do you remember what I told you before?” He places his hand on Yachi's shoulder, “Don't worry about anything.”

“But I forgot my gift,” she says, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Yes,” Suga replies, “But –“

“It's all ruined –“

“No –“

“And there's no way to start over –“

“You don't need –“

“Where do I start writing my will –“

“Hitoka-chan,” someone says from behind them.

They all turn slowly. At the entrance of the gym is Kiyoko, hands clasped in front of her, and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She begins to walk towards them, her steps quiet on the floor. She gnaws on her lip and moves her hands behind her. Yachi's eyes widen and begins to look for a way to escape. She does not want to tell Kiyoko she ruined everything. It's their first Valentine's Day together and she managed to mess it up and she forgot the one thing that would make it perfect. This is it. This is the end. She is going to –

Suga squeezes her shoulder.

“Stop thinking so hard,” he whispers, before placing his hand on the small of her back and pushing her gently towards Kiyoko until they're inches away from each other. She squeaks, looking behind her but Suga and Nishinoya are already halfway across the opposite side of the gym, throwing her a thumbs up.

She opens her mouth in protest but Kiyoko speaks first, “Hitoka-chan,” she says, softly.

“Yes,” Yachi jumps, voice high. She clears her throat.“What is it?”

“Is everything okay?” Kiyoko asks, still biting her lip in worry. “You've been so distant lately.”

Yachi shakes her head, quickly, “No, I'm –“

“Are they the messages?” Kiyoko asks, taking Yachi's hands in hers. “I can stop if you want.”

“No,” Yachi says, balking in disbelief. “They aren't –“

“I thought they were maybe a bit aggressive,” she says, “Is there anything that you want me to do that can help you? Tell me what I can do.”

Yachi shrinks underneath her gaze, sheepish. She made Kiyoko worry. She loves Kiyoko's messages. She loves how she's composed them, as if she knows exactly how to shoot an arrow straight through her heart. There's nothing wrong with her, only with her own self and her own worries which consume her thoughts.

“It's not you,” Yachi says, looking down at her hands intertwined with Kiyoko's. “It's me.”

There's a pause then and Yachi bites her lip.

“Why?” Kiyoko asks quietly.

Yachi takes a breath then looks down, glaring at the ground. “I forgot your Valentine's Day present.”

“My present,” Kiyoko echoes, squeezing Yachi's hands again. “Is this why you're like this?”

“Well, yes,” Yachi says, looking at Kiyoko, “But also no, because I was worried for almost a month thinking about it and I've ruined it.”

Kiyoko laughs, slipping one of her hands away from Yachi to press the back of one against her mouth, “Really?”

“Really,” Yachi pouts, “Why are you laughing?”

“Because I thought it was something so much more worrying,” she says.

“This does warrant being worried,” Yachi protests, leaning forward and pulling Kiyoko's hand away from her face. “You know –“ she says, but stops because Kiyoko is blushing, the color red blooming over her cheeks as she laughs in little huffs with her eyes closed, crinkled at the corners. Yachi looks at her, mouth parted. Maybe, the color red doesn't always break her out in a sweat.

“You're great,” she blurts out. She clamps her mouth shut then glares at the ground again as her face begins to feel unbearably hot. Kiyoko's hand comes out to cup her chin, pulling her gaze back up towards her and she smiles like there's nothing else but her. Her finger runs along the edge of her jaw lightly and goosebumps, electric, raise against Yachi's skin. She shivers.

“Thank you,” Kiyoko says, “But I think you're pretty great too.”

“Shimizu,” Yachi says, reaching up to pull her in for a hug. Her eyes feel hot but she blinks away the feeling quickly. Kiyoko laughs against her ear.

“Don't worry about your present,” she says, “You are enough.”

Yachi rubs her face into her shoulder, “Okay.”

“You can still give it to me today. We can walk to your house.” she says.

Yachi sniffs, then nods, pulling Kiyoko in tighter because everything is okay. From the way Kiyoko's arms fit around her waist, from the way her hair tickles her ear, from the way her hands rub soothingly at her back. Everything is okay and Yachi wonders foolishly why she ever worries in the first place because Kiyoko is like a lighthouse when everything feels foggy in her head. 

“You know –“ Kiyoko begins but stops because there's a squeak of the gym floor then what seems like a crowd of people bumping into each other, all quick gasps and sucking in of teeth then –

“Oh,” someone says, hushed.

They turn around to find the rest of Karasuno in the entrance of the gym, donning smirks and blushes and everything in between. In the blur of embarrassment, Yachi doesn't hear whatever someone says next but she sees Daichi giving a look, then one of apology to both Yachi and Kiyoko before herding everyone out of the gym.

–

They walk to her home, hand in hand, golden hour bathing the snow in warm light, but nothing is as perfect as the shape of Kiyoko's hand in Yachi's. Nothing is as warm as Yachi's heart, beating so quickly to the voice of Kiyoko as she talks about her day.

–

Yachi doesn't let go of Kiyoko's hand when she toes of her shoes in the foyer. Kiyoko takes off her own and bends down to rearrange them neatly, in a row.

“Um,” Yachi starts, tucking her hair behind her ear, “I left it in the bedroom.”

Kiyoko smiles, soft, “Show me,” she says.

Not unexpectedly, Yachi's hand begins to shake as she walks down the hallway towards her bedroom. She lets go of Kiyoko's hand and turns her back towards the door, clutching the doorknob. She laughs, hollow, then after seeing Kiyoko's face, stops. She swallows, throat dry, then opens her door.

It's not too difficult to notice in her bedroom. Yellow lilies, all arranged perfectly into a crystal vase with one ribbon tied around it. There's a card, trimmed with lace around the edges that hangs off the ribbon and a small, careful drawing of a heart between two girls placed in the corner.

“Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko says, quietly, walking forward to wrap her hands around the vase. “This is –“

“It's not much,” Yachi says to the ground, her hands clasped in front of her, “I was walking past a florist and asked about their flowers and they gave me these and they're –“

“Beautiful,” Kiyoko says, mouth easing into a slow smile that makes Yachi weak in the knees, “They're incredibly beautiful.”

“I know they're not that great. I really wanted to buy you that necklace I saw with Hinata,” Yachi continues, Kiyoko's words slipping through her mind without thought, “It's such a simple present and I know that you said you didn't need anything but –“

Kiyoko cups her cheek then leans in, lips barely brushing Yachi's.

“They're beautiful, I said,” she says, then presses her lips gently against Yachi's. Yachi, wide-eyed, begins to uncoil, her hands unclasping, her eyes slipping shut until she kisses back, hesitantly then with certainty. Kiyoko hums, mouth moving against hers, then pulls away to place a brief kiss on her lips, then her cheeks, her nose, and on her eyelids.

“What are you doing?” Yachi asks, laughing. She leans in to kiss Kiyoko again, this time on her nose because her nose is the cutest but stops when she sees Kiyoko's blush. She looks flustered, blushing harder than she has ever seen. Yachi blinks. She thought that Kiyoko with the smoothness of a casanova – or whatever they call it, Yachi thinks – would never blush this way. Kiyoko seems different.

Before she can say anything, Kiyoko comes back in for two more kisses, pushing Yachi up against the door frame. Yachi almost forgets the way she looked, wrapping her arms around her neck but once she feels the heat from her face, like a flame, she pulls away.

“What's wrong?” she asks against her lips. 

“Nothing, I just,” Kiyoko turns her face away, trailing off. She runs a hand through her hair then looks back at Yachi. “I need to give you your present.”

“Present?” Yachi echoes. “You got me a present?”

Kiyoko huffs out a laugh, “You didn't think I would get you a present?”

Yachi shakes her head, “No, it's not that! I just completely forgot since I was so worried over yours. Where is it? Did you leave it in the living room?”

She cranes her neck to check but Yachi stops her with a palm to her cheek, gently turning her face back towards her. 

“No,” she begins, biting her lip, “I don't have it.”

“Did you leave it at home?”

“It's not that, Hitoka-chan,” she laughs, and Yachi can hear it, can hear how her voice is tinted with nervousness. 

“What's wrong?” she asks, wrapping her hand around Kiyoko's wrist. She brings it down to hold her hands in her own. 

“I was going to do this earlier because you seemed to stressed,” Kiyoko says without explanation, eyes towards the ground. “But I didn't realize you were like that because of my present but I still want to give it to you.”

“If it's not with you,” Yachi says, turning back to the living room, then back to Kiyoko, “Then what is it?”

“I've read that – that it helps with stress afterward. That you feel better,” she says, quietly enough that Yachi has to lean in to hear her. 

“What helps in stress?” Yachi asks, confused. But, like the last puzzle piece falling into place, she gets it. Beneath the cheesy exterior of roses and chocolates found in the magazines Yachi read, there was also something else. She did not think of it even once during these past few weeks, completely occupied with her worries over Kiyoko's present to think of it as another issue. It never crossed her mind but now it's finally vivid, flooded in her mind and finally, it's her turn. Blood rushes in her cheeks as she looks at Kiyoko, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as she tries to calm the quick pattering of her heart in her chest. 

At that look, Kiyoko begins to gesture wildly, shaking her head.

“We don't need to do it,” Kiyoko says, blush still high on her cheeks, “If you don't want to do it we don't need to.”

Yachi wants to kiss her. This whole time she was consumed by the way she felt without realizing that Kiyoko also had her own worries. She wonders if she also stayed up in the night, worrying about the way Yachi felt, or the way she would confront her. She is not the only one in this relationship, she realizes. With the way her stomach twists, she still feels oddly calm, because this is Kiyoko, and there is no one else she would want to be with than her.

“We can do it,” she says as Kiyoko continues to throw her arms around, her face twisting into a frown as she continues to speak.

Kiyoko stops, “What?”

“I want to do it,” Yachi says, confidently. “Let's do it.”

Kiyoko blushes some more, “Only if you want,” she says, quietly.

“Yes,” Yachi says, then before she can think, she goes, “I want it.”

–

Even with all the confidence from the beginning, Yachi begins to tremble as Kiyoko runs her hands up and down her sides. She takes the hem of her shirt and pulls it off her, placing light kisses across her skin. With careful hands, she slowly unbuttons Yachi's jeans and while Yachi wiggles out of them, she places a kiss against her hip. Yachi looks down at her and gasps when she nips at her hipbone. She shuts her eyes tightly. After a moment, everything stops with a weight pressed on her lower belly. When she opens her eyes again, Kiyoko is looking up at her, cheek pressed against her skin.

“Do you want to stop?” she asks, reaching up to brush hair out of her eyes. “Tell me.”

Yachi shakes her head, mouth parted, “No.”

She shifts, pulling her jeans off entirely and takes Kiyoko's face into her hands.

“Let's do this,” she says, patting Kiyoko's cheeks. “We can do this.”

Kiyoko brings a hand up to her mouth and laughs. 

“What?” Yachi asks.

“Nothing,” she says, eyes flitting down to gaze again at the smooth expanse of Yachi's skin, “You're just cute how determined you are.”

Yachi makes a face, “I'm not –“

But everything fades at the touch of Kiyoko's hands sliding down her parting thighs, at the feel of her breath as her mouth hovers over the top of her panties. Yachi squirms, shutting her eyes again, then feels Kiyoko's lips sliding up her body until a kiss is placed at her jaw. Kiyoko cups her face, then kisses her, slow and sweet. Yachi parts her mouth, pulling her in closer, closer, close – then she pulls away, moans at Kiyoko's fingers dancing over her labia. Kiyoko is careful, pressing and rubbing lightly as she places another kiss at Yachi's jaw.

“Just tell me when to stop,” she says again, moving down to kiss, open-mouthed at the tops of Yachi's breasts. Her fingers move up over her slit, pausing at the swell of her clit before rubbing in slow, slow circles. Yachi trembles again, biting her lip to stifle her moans. When Kiyoko presses on her clit and licks at her breast, a moan slips out, unnoticed as she takes her bra off to lick lightly at her nipples. Her fingers on her clit rub quicker, harder.

“Shimizu –“ she says, then throws her head back when Kiyoko begins to suck on one of her nipples. The pleasure is gone as quick as she's spoken.

“What?” Kiyoko asks. Her touch is completely gone and Yachi shifts uncomfortably, hot and with want, underneath her. 

“Don't,” she says, frowning, “Don't stop.”

Kiyoko blinks, surprised, then smiles before kissing Yachi on the lips. 

“Okay,” she says, then her hands and lips are everywhere again. She's faster now, placing more searing kisses over Yachi's breasts, her hands painting rougher circles over her clit. Everything zones in on the way Yachi feels, how the heat pools deep in her belly, how her breath hitches at every touch Kiyoko leaves on her skin. She wants more. She doesn't need to say anything, because Kiyoko slips her underwear off her legs then rubs soothingly at her inner thighs. She places a kiss right above her heart, then begins to slide down, stopping at the center of her thighs.

Then, a pause.

Yachi does not know what is happening. Everything is too quick for her to register each touch, each kiss but then nothing matters. Nothing matters except Kiyoko's mouth, hot and wet, then her tongue, parting her lips to run slowly from her opening to her clit. Yachi gasps, thighs shaking as she reaches down to thread her fingers in Kiyoko's hair.

Kiyoko takes small licks at her clit slowly, then closes her mouth to suck and Yachi gasps, back arching, fingers tightening in Kiyoko's hair. It becomes a game, almost, the way Kiyoko alternates between kissing, licking and sucking before Yachi feels herself falling apart, every nerve on edge. She feels the heat in her belly unbearable, eating her alive, closing in on her and she groans hoarsely as she tenses. She's close.

“I'm –“ she starts, then stops, her voice hitching against her throat, toes curling, back arching off the bed and then, mouth parted on a silent moan, she comes. She gasps, grinding herself on Kiyoko's tongue. Kiyoko licks her through it, even as her thighs close in, until Yachi's grip relaxes in her hair, legs unbuckling to slip against the sheets. She leans away, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, then trails kisses over the inside of her thighs. She lies down on her side next to Yachi, propped on an elbow. Yachi doesn't acknowledge her for a moment, taking deep breaths as she falls back into reality.

“Are you...” Kiyoko begins, carefully, concerned, “Are you okay?”

Yachi opens her eyes and looks at Kiyoko, frowning. Kiyoko, who just made her feel like the whole universe didn't matter, who made her feel like stars exploded beneath her eyelids is asking _her_ if she is okay. Without speaking she reaches up and cups her face, pulling her in for a kiss. When she parts, she pats at her cheeks again.

“I'm okay,” she says. “I feel really awesome right now, like I'm – I'm floating on clouds. I'm most definitely okay.”

Kiyoko, eyes crinkling, dips down to kiss Yachi again.

“Okay,” she murmurs, smiling against her lips.

“We're floating.”

–

After the third time, Yachi, chest heaving with every breath, throws her arm across a pillow.

“Happy...” she takes another breath, unable to do anything but close her eyes in exhaustion, in bliss, “Happy valentine's day to me.”

Kiyoko laughs, places kisses from her belly button, to her cheek then lastly, to her lips before gathering her into her arms.

“Happy valentine's day to you,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> i am late as hell to the femslash february party but here is my contribution! also late as hell to the valentine's day fic but it doesn't make this any less sweeter. and this was supposed to be very short.. and then i just kept writing and came up with this lmao go me!!! also, moonstones mean 'love that will fly you to the moon' and yellow lilies mean 'walking on air.' i think they fit quite well with yachi's feelings. talk to me about the kiyoyachis or anything else either on [tumblr](http:pilotgirls.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lightalong)!


End file.
